


Today, I'm all yours, baby boy!

by Beauty_Fiend



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, Spideypool - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25079569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beauty_Fiend/pseuds/Beauty_Fiend
Summary: Spideypool fic inspired by a role play on Discord. A little bit of everything. Fluff, spooky times, and violence. Wade and Peter spend the day in a haunted church.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Wade Wilson, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Kudos: 12
Collections: Spideypool





	1. Chapter 1

**Wade and Peter have been dating for two months now. So far everything was going great. Both were in love with each other and on cloud nine. They spend whatever time they could with each other.**

**It's a Saturday morning and Peter was in Wade's bed. The merc's arms wrapped around his boyfriend, who had his head rested on the other's chest. Wade let out a soft yawn as he woke up first. A sleepy smile gracing his lips.**

**He carefully reached over to the nightstand and grabbed his phone. Quietly he checked his messages. There were none. He gave Weasel a quick call, to see if there was any work for him. Nothing.**

**Once he was done with the conversation, he sat the phone back on the nightstand. Peter was now awake and he was smiling as well. "Good morning," he hummed, kissing Wade. Who kissed his boyfriend back, the smile still on his lips. He had the day free to spend with Peter. Who had the day to do what he wanted as well. "Good morning, baby boy," Wade said before kissing Peter again.**

**"Got any plans today?" Peter asked.**

**"Yeah, I'm spending the day with you," Wade replied, playfully, yet gently poking Peter's nose. Which made his boyfriend giggle.**

**"Dork," Peter chuckled.**

**"Your dork," Wade hummed.**

**Wade let go of Peter and got up. He stretched while his stomach growled. "Time to make some pancakes and bacon."**

**Peter bit his lip and nodded. His stomach growled as well. He got up and reached for his clothes. Wade whistled at his boyfriend. A grin on his face. "Fuck, how did I get so lucky?"**

**Peter blushed and put on his t-shirt and jeans. He then kissed Wade before walking to the kitchen. Another whistle escaped Wade. "Hot damn. What a fine ass," Wade commented and put on his hoodie and jeans. Then out to the kitchen he went.**

**There he grabbed what he needed to make the breakfast he promised, while Peter set the table.**

**"Today, I'm all yours, baby boy," Wade winked at Peter, setting the items down on the counter.**

**"I got an idea," Peter perked up. An idea of how they could spend the day together in mind.**

**"Really, Petey Pie? What is it?" Wade arched his brow. Eager to hear Peter's idea.**

**"Let's go explore abandoned and possibly haunted houses. Like that church right outside of the city," Peter grinned. Hoping Wade liked his idea.**

**"Yes! Let's! That's an awesome idea!" Wade clapped and started on fixing breakfast. Peter made a pot of coffee.**

**After breakfast the two took a shower. While doing so, they had some fun pleasuring each other. Exiting the bathroom both with smiles on their faces. Wade kissed Peter and led him to the bedroom. There the pair grab some clean clothes. Fortunately there was some of the web slinger's garments there.**

**Wade put on a hoodie, pair of jeans, sneakers, and his mask. Peter a sweatshirt, jeans, and sneakers. When both were finished getting dressed and they were ready to leave, Wade called Dopinder. Out front they waited for their friend. Who pulled up in about 15 later.**

**Wade flicked away his cigarette butt. With a smile, he opened the door for Peter. Who kissed his cheek. "Love you," whispered Parker. "Love you too, baby boy," the merc grinned, giving his boyfriend's rear a playful slap. Which made the other blush and giggle.**

**They both got in and Dopinder pulled away from the building. "Where to Mr. Pool?" Wade leaned over and Peter slapped his rear with a smirk. The merc chuckled. "To that haunted church right outside the city," Wade replied. Their friend smiled and nodded. They chatted back and forth on the way there.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Once there, Wade thanked Dopinder. He and Peter then got out of the cab. Peter bit his lip nervously. Wade was excited. He grabbed his boyfriend's hand and kissed his cheek. They started forward towards the church.**

**Which was run down and empty. Some rather creepy sounds escaped from it. Peter chuckled and stayed close to Wade.**

**Exploring room after room was thrilling. So far there were no ghosts though, just strange noises. Which sound like cries the closer they got to the basement.**

**Wade arched his brow. He was the first down the steps. The first to see who was crying. Peter was hiding behind him. Thinking the sounds came from a ghost. The merc laughed. "It's just a mama cat and her kittens, baby boy," he pointed out. Kissing the webslinger's forehead.**

**The crying was the tiny little kittens. All of the tiny felines were hungry and now nursing on the mother cat. A can of cat food and water dish was by her. Out of the other room walked out a young lady, who was in her early twenties. Dressed in all black, long matching hair pulled up into two pigtails. She jumped when she noticed the two men.**

**"Sorry, we didn't mean to scare you," Peter apologized.**

**"It's ok. I'm not used to visitors. Rumor has it, this place is haunted," the woman laughed.**

**"You live here?" Wade asked, eyes wide.**

**"Yeah. Made this my home after my parents kicked me out. Decided to stay, after finding," she smiled, gestering towards the cats. "them. It's not that bad,"**

**Which at least the basement wasn't. It was furnished like an apartment. The felines were laying in a cat bed, the woman bought back from her trip to the mall.**

**"I'm Peter, this is Wade," Parker introduced himself and his boyfriend. Who was knelt down, so the mother cat could smell his hand and see he wasn't a threat.**

**"Jessica," the female smiled. "Can I get you two something to drink? I have coffee, tea, and water."**

**"I'll have water," Wade replied. "Me too," Peter nodded.**

**While Jessica went to grab them two bottles of water, the pair watched the cats. The mother feline even let the two pet her babies.**

**"So cute," cooed Wade.**

**"Maybe she'll let us have one," Peter raised his brows at his boyfriend. Imagining that Jessica was looking for homes for the kittens.**

**"Can we?" Wade asked, excited. Peter nodded. "Sure. Let's ask her when she comes back."**

**With two bottles of water, Jessica joins the two men and the felines. "Can you what?" she arches her brow, curiously. She suspected what the answer would be though.**

**"Can me and sweetums have a kitten?" Wade asked.**

**Peter blushed.**

**"Sure. As long as you help me find homes for the others," Jessica nodded.**

**"Deal," Wade smiled.**

**The three of them were startled by a loud crash which came from the front of the church. It was Jessica's boyfriend, Nate busting down the door. He hurried down the steps in a panic. He was a tall man in his late twenties with long brown hair, a beard, blue eyes, and like Jessica, Nate was wearing all black as well.**

**"What the fuck?" Wade gasped. Peter eyes were wide. Jessica's too. "What's the hell is wrong with you?" she asked Nate.**

**"You need to get out of here," Nate began. "Ben is back in town," he continued to explain. She had a stalker and he was looking for Jessica. And he was very dangerous.**

**"Shit, shit," She grabbed a backpack and started putting clothes and other stuff in it.**

**"What's wrong?" Peter asked.**

**"I have to get out of here. Can you take the cats, please?" Jessica pleaded.**

**"Sure," Wade nodded.**

**"Thank you," she said as she swung her bag over her shoulder.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wade called Dopinder, then gathered up the kittens. Peter picked up the mother cat. Who was meowing up a storm. She knew something was wrong. But at the same time, she trusted the two men. So she let them carry them out to the cab. Where the couple sat them in the back seat.**

**"Awww, kitties!" Dopinder cooed.**

**"Take Peter and the cats his place," Wade told his friend.**

**"What?" Peter furrowed his brows.**

**"Something tells me, Jessica and her man are gonna need my help," Wade replied.**

**"Ok. Fine. But you better come get me when you're done," Peter huffed.**

**"Promise, snookums," Wade pinky promised to Peter.**

**With that Dopinder took Peter and the felines to the webslinger's home.**

**Wade approached the couple who were getting into Nate's truck. "The dude Ben, bad news, huh?"**

**"Yeah," Nate sighed. Jessica was trembling as she got into the passenger's seat.**

**"Well I can help. I got a safe house that you two can hide out in till things get figured out," Wade offered.**

**"A safe house? Interesting," Jessica arched her brow.**

**"Long story short, I'm a merc. Most know me as Deadpool," Wade said chewing on his lip.**

**"You're that guy. The beltway, the convoy," Nate realized with a gasp. "Get on in. We definitely can use your help."**

**Jessica nodded, agreeing with her boyfriend. Wade got in the back, then Nate got in the driver's set. The couple was lucky they ran into Wade. And that he had a soft spot. That he'd help the couple, no charge.**

**Once everyone was in the truck, Nate pulled away from the church. Wade told him the directions to the safe house. He also reassured Jessica that Peter would take good care of the felines. That he loved animals. That relieved the woman. Who was worried about them as well as Ben finding her.**

**It didn't take long to get to the safe house. Wade led the two inside to a clean house, that was furnished simply. It looked like an average family home.**

**"Do you two mind if I smoke?" Wade asked.**

**"Not at all. I was actually gonna ask if I could light up," Jessica replied, pulling out a pack of Marlboro Reds.**

**The three smoked while they tried to figure what to do about Ben. Jessica got the cops involved before, but Ben had ties in the force, and was let go. Besides that, her stalker was a mutant.**

**Meanwhile at Peter's, he ordered some groceries to be delivered. Which included cat food for the mama cat. Once he was finished the order, he filled her a dish with water. He petted her as she drank. Which calmed her. The kittens were on his bed sleeping.**

**When the mama cat went to tend to her babies, Peter called Ned. He asked him if he could watch the kittens while he went out on patrol. His friend agreed to. Like the others, Ned was also found of cats. He was excited to come over and see them.**

**Back at the safe house, the three came up with a plan after smoking many cigarettes and sharing a case of beer. Which Wade drank most of.**

**"Pineapple on pizza," Jessica frowned.**

**"Don't knock it til you try it," Wade chuckled. "I'll be right outside, while you two lovebirds enjoy your pizza. Before jackass walks in the joint, I'll grab him," the merc smirked.**

**The three planned on going to the Italian restaurant right around the corner. It was one that the couple went to often. Surely Ben knew that.**

**Wade stood up. Butted out his cigarette and finished off his beer. Jessica laughed when he burped and Nate made a pig sound.** **After the couple finished their smokes and beer, they got up as well. Ready to catch Ben, the three got into Nate's truck.**

**Peter was at the restaurant (on the roof), enjoying a piece of pizza and soda, when the three arrived. Wade saw his boyfriend and winked at him. The couple went inside and ordered their pizza. Wade leaned against the corner of the building and lit a cigarette. He kept an eye out for Ben while he smoked. Just after he flicked the butt away, Ben tried to pass him.**

**Like he promised Jessica, he grabbbed hold of Ben, and pinned him to the wall in the alley. A shorter man with long black hair and tattooed over most of his body.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ben didn't stay that way for long. He blasted Wade against the other wall with a beam of energy from his hand. Oh boy, this was gonna be a challenge. That's ok. Wade was up for it. So was Peter. Who webbed Ben against the building.**

**"Dude, stalking the ladies isn't cool," Peter tasked as he swung down from the the top of the building.**

**Wade huffed as he got up. Part of his hoodie burnt. Ben made a gagging sound when he saw the merc's scarred skin. Wade flipped him the middle finger. "Whatever," he rolled his eyes.**

**"Stalking? Right. Did she tell you we're getting married," Ben scoffed. Clearly he was delusional. Jessica wanted nothing to do with Ben. After she broke up with him, he made her life a living hell.**

**"Sure you are. And I'm the model for next month's centerfold of Play Girl," Wade sighed as he dialed Ellie's number. Sighing again when she didn't pick up. But his mood lifted when he saw Thor walk past.**

**The god of thunder definitely could kick this jerk's ass if he got loose.**

**"Yo, Thor," he called out, Peter did as well. "Thor! We need a hand here!"**

**Thor stopped in his tracks and arched his brow as he looked at the three. His attention going to the webbed up man against the wall. Who's eyes were now wide. He knew he was in trouble now.**

**"Fuck!" Ben huffed. "I'm sorry, guys. I'll leave Jessica alone," he gave them his word. He wasn't trying to get in with it against a god. He'd surely lose.**

**"Promise," Thor moved to stand in front of him. The thunderer's arms folded across his chest.**

**"Yes, yes, I do. I'll never come around her again," Ben swore.**

**"You better," Wade smirked.**

**"Promise. Please let me go," Ben said while he pissed himself.**

**Thor saw that the man wet himself and nodded at the two to back down. Wade drew his katanas and cut Ben free from the webs. As soon as he could, Ben ran away.**

**"Thanks," Peter said to Thor.**

**"You're very welcome," the god nodded again. This time with a smile. He was happy he could help.**

**"Wanna join us for some pizza?" Wade asked.**

**"Sure," Thor replied.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The three walked into the restaurant. Jessica's and Nate's jaws dropped when they say the Asgardian and Spiderman. They both were confident that Ben would no longer be a problem.**

**Wade, Peter, and Thor sat in the booth next to the couple's.**

**Wade turned to talk to them.**

**"I don't think you have to worry about jackass anymore. The sight of Thor made him kiss himself and go crying to his mommy," Wade chuckled.**

**"Thanks, guys," she smiled.**

**The five enjoy pizza and sodas and chatted among each other till the restaurant closed. When Nate took Jessica to his place. Thor went to his place. Peter and Wade to the webslinger's.**

**Wade and Peter were making out while they entered Parker's apartment. Peter turned his attention to his bed for a moment. Chuckling from the sight of all the kittens sleeping against their mother, who was also sleeping. "Looks like we gotta use the sofa."**

**"That's fine with me, baby boy," Wade purred into Peter's ear.**

**With a giggle, Peter led Wade to the living room. Where the two got it on.**

**A hour later the mother cat came out to the two who were cuddling on the couch. Peter asleep in Wade's arms. The merc looking out the window, til he heard the cat meow. She wanted to be petted.**

**She climbed up on Wade's side and nuzzled his hand. He grinned as he petted her head.**


End file.
